Padded Love 7
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this installment of the series, Lindsay and Tyler begin doing the AB/DL Lifestyle. ENJOY! Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and AB/DL Content. This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production
1. Princess Being Pampered

Padded Love 7

 **Disclaimer: This is the 7** **th** **story in the "Padded Love" series and that means that we have reached the halfway mark in the series. In this story Lindsay and Tyler are starting the AB/DL Lifestyle as they just got back together after they broke up. This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production, RATED M for Sexual Content, Language, and AB/DL Content, ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Princess being Pampered.**

It was a warm sunny day, in Beverly Hills California as Lindsay just moved from Toronto to California as Tyler just moved from London, Ontario to LA to try out for the Los Angeles Lakers as he failed again…and decided to take a break from sports before he found Lindsay living on the streets and brought her into his house and cared for her for the next few days until she officially decided to move in and bring her things from Toronto as she finally got settled in with Tyler as they were living together and they started dating again for over a month as they were watching TV after they had dinner already and they were having some chill time.

"I love living with you, Tyler!" Lindsay told him.

"Thanks babe." Tyler replied back as Tyler kissed her head.

"Can I tell you something?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"Sure, Linds. You can tell me anything." Tyler answered Lindsay.

"Well, when I was a baby I was dropped on my head once or twice, and I wasn't loved when I was a baby…my daddy wasn't around because he was serving with the RCMP as head admiral, and he was really rich." Lindsay told him.

"Wow, I'm so sorry baby." Tyler said as he hugged her tightly.

"That's why I forgot your name, and countless other people's names also." Lindsay told him also.

"Was your dad ever there for you?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah, when he was at home Daddy and I would really bond…we would have tea parties, and he would chase monsters out of closets and support me with whatever I wanted to do." Lindsay told him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great dad." Tyler told her.

"Totes. The best…after Mom got diagnosed with stage 4 lung and brain cancer, Daddy had to leave the RCMP and be in charge of the house and I helped him out until I went to college…and then Mom died and I transferred from McMaster university to University of Toronto before I got my degree in Fashion Design, I was a complete wreck…I thought that I was never going to be the same again and then Dad helped me out, plus he supported me all of the way." Lindsay told him.

"Wow, I'm just so sorry." Tyler said as she started to cry a bit because of her mom passing away.

"I miss my mother, I begged her to stop smoking but does she listen to me? NO!" Lindsay said as she was a bit angry.

"Lindsay…are you going to be okay?" Tyler asked her as she calmed down.

"I'll be okay, but can you do something for me?" Lindsay asked him.

"Sure Lindsay, I'll do anything for you." Tyler told her.

"Well…remember Total Drama Babies?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course I do, it was fun and it brought us back together." Tyler answered.

"Yes it did, but the point is…I want you to baby me." Lindsay told him.

"Sure, baby." Tyler replied back.

"And I actually forgot how I was as a baby other then being dropped on my head." Lindsay told him.

"You were probably the cutest baby on the planet." Tyler told Lindsay as she blushed.

"Awww…thank you Tyler!" Lindsay told him.

"You are absolutely welcome Lindsay now let's get you dressed up into a beautiful baby." Tyler said as he took off her top, skirt, boots, and underwear off as he diapered her up in Bambinos as he also gave her a very beautiful baby shirt.

It was Pink with a rainbow and Pinkie Pie on the front of the shirt and the words "Baby's Cutest Shirt" as the words were in White.

"Awww…I look so adorable! What are these diapers Tyler?" Lindsay asked him.

"They are Bambinos in a Huggies Tapings with print colors of Pink, Red, White and Green…just the way you wanted it." Tyler told her.

"It's so pretty! I love Pink!" Lindsay said as she was happy as she can be.

"I am so happy that you like your diapers, and if you need anything let me know baby." Tyler told Lindsay as she blushed heavily like a cutie.

"Awwwwwww…" Tyler said as Lindsay even giggled a bit.

"So, what would you like first?" Tyler asked her.

"Well, I could get used to your nice touch." Lindsay answered him.

"I think I get what you are saying." Tyler said before he began rubbing his fingers on her diapered area.

"Oooohh…Tyler, this is so wonderful, keep it up." Lindsay said as she enjoyed it.

"You got it, my little girl." Tyler said as he began rubbing harder.

"Ahhh, Ohhhh…YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! THIS FEELS SO GOOD DADDY!" Lindsay moaned out in delightful pleasure.

"More baby?" Tyler asked Lindsay.

"TOTES! GIVE THIS ALL TO ME DADDY! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR LOVING!" Lindsay screamed out in euphoric pleasure while Tyler exceeded his normal rubbing speed as he even groped her big gigantic balloons.

"THAT'S IT! KEEP ON GOING DADA!" Lindsay said as she was near orgasm as she was sexually panting, and moaning.

"Okay baby." Tyler said as he placed her hand inside of her diaper and began fingering her while he groped her bootylicious bottom with the other hand.

"Ahhhhh…THIS IS SO FUN! GONNA CUMSIS IN MY DIAPEY! GONNA CUMMYS! HERE I CUMMYS! GOONA CUMSIES IN Y DIAPEIES DADDY!" Lindsay shouted as the orgasm was almost there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed out like a banshee as she came inside of her diaper with a euphoric smile on her face as she was panting fast.

"Ahhhhh…" Lindsay sighed as she used it.

"Ohhhhhh…" Lindsay sighed, moaned, and cooed out as she smiled innocently.

"Awww…is baby Lindsay all better?" Tyler asked her.

"Yes Dada." Lindsay answered back by using her seductive tone.

"Now, let's get you all clean and changed." Tyler said as he took her to the changing table and grabbed a fresh Pink Diaper for Lindsay.

"Okay, let's do the job." Tyler said as he took her diaper off of her, wiped, her, powdered her, and then got the fresh and clean diaper on as she giggled.

"Awww…you are so cute!" Tyler said as he carried and hugged her.

"Thankies, Daddy." Lindsay said as she seductively cooed.

"I wanna do something with you Daddy." Lindsay told him.

"Sure. Say the word, and we'll do it." Tyler told her.

"How about putting on Legally Blonde?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"Absolutely." Tyler said as he put in the DVD of Legally Blonde as Lindsay was giggling and clapping.

"How about after the movie we get to another round of pleasure time Daddy?" Lindsay asked him.

"Awwwwwww…I would love that." Tyler said before they kissed and began watching the movie.

"Hey Daddy? Doesn't Elle Woods look pretty to you?" Lindsay asked Tyler in an innocent and a very adorable tone.

"Yeah. She is very cute but she reminds me of someone who I love that is in this very room." Tyler said as she blushed heavily.

"I'm wrong. You're the prettiest one I've ever known in my life." Tyler told her.

"Awwwwwwww…Tyler!" Lindsay said as they kissed and began making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Both of them moaned in pleasure as they kept making out with tongue wrestling also until they fell asleep due to the fatigue as Tyler yawned and woke up as Lindsay was still asleep.

"Awwww…" Tyler said as he shed a tear in his eye before he wiped it off.

"She's so cute." Tyler whispered to himself.

"You're so cute Lindsay…" Tyler said as he carried her into the crib as he tickled her neck.

"Coochie-Coochie Coo." Tyler said as Lindsay giggled a bit as he placed a blanket over her body.

"Goodnight Lindsay." Tyler said softly.

"Goodnight Dada." Lindsay said as Tyler gave her a pacifier as Lindsay went back to sleep and Tyler turned out the lights, left the room and closed the door.

 **Awwww…how cute was that?**

 **What was the best part of the opening chapter?**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Lindsay's Day of Surprises

Lindsay's Day of Surprises.

 **Disclaimer: This is the second chapter as Lindsay and Tyler will have a big day full of surprises. ENJOY!**

Lindsay was sleeping away soundly as Tyler came in and kissed her beautiful head as she woke up before she cooed.

"Morning Dada." Lindsay said to him.

"Good Morning Lindsay." Tyler said before he tickled her armpit.

"Who's a cute little baby?" Tyler asked Lindsay as she was laughing.

"Your Lindsay is!" Lindsay said while laughing as she was heavily blushing.

"Awwww…your so cute!" Tyler told her.

"Thankies Daddy." Lindsay replied back.

"No problem, how did you sleep?" Tyler asked her.

"I slept so soothingly…like I was riding a unicorn, and I was on clouds made of marshmallows." Lindsay answered him.

"What do you like first, breakfast then pleasure or pleasure then breakfast?" Tyler asked her.

"Yummy breakfast, please. And then you can pleasure me." Lindsay said to Tyler.

"Okay, what would you like for breakfast?" Tyler asked Lindsay while she was sucking on her thumb.

"Anything you'd like, Daddy." Lindsay replied back.

"How about Cheerios with Mashed Bananas and Yogurt?" Tyler asked.

"That sounds yummy!" Lindsay said as she was giddy while Tyler made the meal for himself and Lindsay.

"Eat up." Tyler said as he and Lindsay began eating.

"This meal is great!" Lindsay said while she was feeding herself and they both kept on eating until they were full.

"All done." Lindsay said to him.

"That's good baby because now it's pleasure time." Tyler told her.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered as she giggled and clapped before Tyler picked her up and placed her on the floor.

"Daddy will be right back." Tyler said as she was sucking her thumb for a second as he changed his track suit into another one.

"You wook so cute Daddy." Lindsay told him.

"Thank you baby, now it's pleasure time for Baby Lindsay." Tyler said as he began rubbing her diapered crotch.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Lindsay moaned out so softly as Tyler took off his track suit jacket revealing his white tank top and he was looking like Channing Tatum for a bit.

"Dada…you look so hot!" Lindsay moaned out softly once more.

"Thanks baby girl." Tyler replied as he placed his finger inside of her pink area.

"That's so hot! Grope my big breasts!" Lindsay commanded Tyler to do so.

"Sure thing my dear sweet." Tyler responded back and he began to grope her big and gigantic 34 DD Breasts.

"Wow…They're really soft," Tyler commented.

"Thankies Daddy, now use your hands to play with my pussy and my breasts." Lindsay said as she loved the frontal of her diaper to show off her wet cave before Tyler began to lick it.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Tyler licked and munched on it like crazy.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" Lindsay said as she was drooling already.

"How do you like that?" Tyler asked her.

"You're a bad daddy!" Lindsay said as Tyler was groping her booty.

"Thanks…your pussy is so clean." Tyler said as he kissed it also.

"How does that feel?" Tyler asked her.

"Sooooooo wet! Baby wuvs it daddy!" Lindsay said as she was in a state of euphoria as she was squealing like a dolphin, moaning loudly, and screaming.

"I'm gonna keep on pleasuring you." Tyler said as he resumed fingering, and licking her clit as Lindsay was near her climax.

"Get ready Daddy! I'm gonna-" Lindsay moaned out in delight.

"OHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEESSSS! DAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYY!" Lindsay squealed, screamed, and moaned out like a million banshees combined with a trillion dolphins as she came all over Tyler's face, fingers, and her diaper as she panted, used her diaper, and had her euphorically cute and sexual smile return.

"Ohhh…" Lindsay sighed as she peed in it.

"Thanks for the mini-shower." Tyler told Lindsay after he wiped it off.

"You are absolutely welcome Dada." Lindsay said as they kissed.

"It's time for a diaper change." Tyler said as Lindsay giggled and clapped while he picked her up, and carried her onto the changing table.

"Here you go…" Tyler said as he took off her wet diaper and grabbed out a new diaper for the day as it was White as he took the wet one off.

"Dada can we go somewhere to eat?" Lindsay asked him.

"Like where?" Tyler asked her.

"How about a romantic dinner for two?" Lindsay asked him.

"That sounds awesome baby." Tyler replied back.

"Yay! I heard of this great restaurant with a sea theme." Lindsay told him.

"What is it called?" Tyler asked her.

"It is called "Props and Trops" and it has 5 out of 5 stars from the newspaper." Lindsay said to Tyler.

"That sounds perfect." Tyler said as he placed the fresh diaper on her.

"Thankies Daddy." Lindsay said as she and Tyler kissed once more as the day went by, they got ready to go.

"I'm ready Lindsay." Tyler said as he sported a tuxedo without his headband.

"I'm also ready Tyler." Lindsay said as she sported a classy gown that could make Princess Diana roll over in her grave.

"Wow…you look beautiful." Tyler complimented Lindsay's look.

"Thank you Tyler." Lindsay said as they kissed again.

"You're welcome." Tyler said to her.

"I took off the diaper because this is a public place." Lindsay told him.

"That's a good call, anyway tomorrow can we switch roles?" Tyler asked her.

"Of course Tyler." Lindsay answered back as they got into their 2016 Red For Focus and headed straight towards "Props and Trops" and they got into the restaurant and headed straight inside.

"Something about this place is starting to seem off…I'll be fine." Lindsay said in her mind before they took their seats and Lindsay sees a hat that's familiar to her.

"Who's hat is that?" Lindsay asked him as she found a note in it.

"Dear Lindsay, I found this. Be careful around Tyler with the hat on." Lindsay read in her mind before she recognized the hat as her Admiral Hat.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands, I'll be right back." Tyler said to Lindsay.

"Okay Tyler." Lindsay said before Tyler left and Lindsay placed her hat on and Tyler returned.

"Here I am babe, what's with the hat?" Tyler asked her.

"It's about time I told him." Lindsay's mind spoke.

"Tyler…It's just that." Lindsay said as she was rudely interrupted before a similar sister arrived.

"Well, well…look who it is." Paula, who was Lindsay's sister except a few years older and had brunette hair as she had her boyfriend with her.

"Paula?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, Lindsay. It's me." Paula said arrogantly.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked her.

"I was minding my own business and then you came." Paula answered Lindsay in a Heather like tone.

"That's your sister?" Matthew the name of Paula's boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, shameful she's taken this route." Paula told her boyfriend as she as insulting her sister.

"I think you should leave." Tyler told Paula as Lindsay started to look sad.

"I meant that she doesn't deserve you and you are equally stupid as she is." Paula insulted Lindsay and Tyler and that was one insult too far as Lindsay was mad.

 **SLAP!**

"AHH!" Lindsay screamed out as she slapped Paula hard in the face not once, but twice.

"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU INSULT US ANYMORE!" Lindsay screamed at Paula as she left the table.

"Linds? Where are you going?" Tyler asked her as she went to a large ship of customers.

"Wait!" Tyler shouted while he followed her.

"Paula, that was unacceptable. I think you should just apologize." Matthew told Paula as Lindsay cleared her

throat.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?" Lindsay said as the customer's looked at Lindsay.

"We have engaged in Conflict and War with my older sister Paula Mills." Lindsay said to the customers.

"She sees me as stupid, and I see her as mean." Lindsay said as she picked up a pie.

"WE FIGHT!" Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay no!" Tyler shouted before she was about to throw.

"PIE FIGHT!" Lindsay screamed out as she and Paula threw pies at each other like they were the three stooges for thirty seconds.

"WAIT A SECOND!" A male restaurant patron shouted before the pie fight stopped.

"This bar, is full of family members we cannot stand!" The male patron said as he turned towards Admiral Lindsay.

"This has gone on being a pie fight!" The male patron said before he picked up a plate of pasta.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked the male patron.

"My name is Jack. And this is now a FOOD FIGHT!" jack shouted as everyone grabbed their food and began throwing food all over the place and they had fun with it until the manager came out and threw Lindsay, Tyler, Paula, and Matthew out of the restaurant.

"That is it you four can never come to Props and Trops ever again!" The female manager said as she looked and sounded like LeShawna but she was named Carla.

"My sister Paula started it." Lindsay told Carla.

"Fine. Paula…you're out of here!" Carla banned Paula for life.

"That…was…awesome!" A 10 year old male restaurant patron said to Lindsay who looked defeated.

"You should host these more often!" A 19 Year old female restaurant patron told her.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lindsay said as she saw Paula.

"YOU NO GOOD MEANIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Lindsay asked Paula.

"Nothing to me?! You Embarrassed ME ON INTERNATION TELEVISION YOU WHORE!" Paula said as Lindsay was distraught.

"By accident! It was unintentional!" Lindsay replied back.

"IT DOES NOT EVEN MATTER! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOUR GUTS, I HATE YOUR CLOTHES, I HATE YOUR NAIL AND LIP GLOSS, AND I WISH YOU DIED IN THE WOMB!" Paula said in front of Matthew, Tyler, Lindsay, herself, and several patrons.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" A 45 female patron told Paula.

"FUCK OFF YOU STUPID CUNT!" Paula said.

"Girls! Quit it right now!" Matthew told Paula.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Tyler shouted in agreement as Paula got out a knife.

"Oh My God…" Matthew said as he was in shock.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Paula said as Lindsay was scared for her life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed loudly as there was a cop a foot away from them.

"Let's get out of here!" Tyler said as he got her into the car.

"FREEZE!" The cop shouted as Paula put the knife down as she was handcuffed.

"You are under arrested for having a deadly weapon in public and attempted murder!" The cop said as she took Paula away.

Then 15 minutes later got home and ran off.

"Lindsay! Wait! Comeback!" Tyler said as Lindsay climbed up to the roof as she began to cry for real.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay cried like a damn baby for real though because she was scared for her life.

"I can't talk to Tyler about the admiral thing now! I was so bossy at the film-lot!" Lindsay said as she was forming more tears like the size of hub-caps.

"Lindsay? Come inside please?" Tyler asked her.

"Okay Dada." Lindsay told him as she came back inside.

"Well, let's get baby dressed back normally, maybe you can explain about this admiral hat dilemma which lead to the food fight." Tyler told Lindsay as he diapered her up and got another baby shirt which was "Pink" as it said "Courageous Baby" with a smiley face.

"Well…daddy during Total Drama Action, I was a bit of a bossy boots back then. I didn't want to be so bossy so we would break up." Lindsay explained everything to Tyler.

"Well, first off I understand completely and secondly the admiral thing would have been nice for sex night." Tyler said as he chuckled a bit.

"So...I'm sorry for not explaining everything." Lindsay told him as they hugged and kissed.

"It's okay. So…I'm ready to be diapered up but one request can you wear the diapers still please? They turn me on." Tyler requested for Lindsay.

"Sure thing." Lindsay said as Tyler got to the changing table.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked him.

"Ready." Tyler answered as she took off his pants, and boxers as he got a pile of diapers as Lindsay powdered him up nicely before she diapered him up in the Bambino Brand as she got them in a sports pattern which had a football, baseball bat, a basketball, and a soccer ball.

"These are nice!" Tyler told Lindsay.

"Time for bed." Lindsay told Tyler as she carried him to the crib as Lindsay joined in.

"Night-Night." Lindsay told Tyler.

"Night-Night baby." Tyler said as they kissed and cuddled before they fell asleep as Lindsay used the clapper to turn off the lights.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
